Dream Away
by Lamie
Summary: Washu has a machine that can see into people's dreams. This is messed up!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi, or anything related to it.   
Okay I don't know why we typed this, I think there was something in the rootbeer! We don't hate any of the characters, we just had the dream things we'd never think they'd dream, have fun reading this and just laugh!  
  
Dream Away  
By "Serenity6456", "Sailor MJBR", and Sailor MJBR's little sister Lora.  
  
  
::Bam Crash boom::   
"Mihoshi! The pain you give me!" shouted Washu  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well what do you think would happen when you start messing around with this?"  
"I thought I could turn my hands into typewriters!"  
"What?! This helps see into peoples dreams, not turn hands into typewriters!" Washu yelled in disbelief as she held up what appered to be a typewriter.  
"Ooh! Can I see into your dreams?"  
"No, but I'm gonna go see whats in everyone else's since it night time and you should be in bed!"  
Washu transported herself to Ryoko's rafters to see a slumbering Ryoko mumbling 'Tenchi..hold me Tenchi."  
"I'm not sure I want to see her dreams..."But the machine sensing a person sleeping turned on anyway. Washu was watching as Ryoko dressed in a blue dress that went to her knees, and that was loose fitting ran after two little children, one look remarkably like Tenchi, the other like Ryoko and Tenchi watched by a tree ready to draw a picture that inspired him.  
Washu smiled as the dream viewer stopped and stated outloud, "Well that wasn't has hentai as I thought." Next, she transported herself next to Sasami's bedroom.  
*This should be sweet and refreshing.* Washu said as the machine whirled around and started.  
Sasami looked like Tsunami and her and Tenchi were walking in a forest filled with flowers and such.  
"Tenchi." Sasami whispered huskily into his ear.  
"Yes, Sasami?"  
Sasami didn't answer and she bounced on Tenchi making him roll down a hill, kissing him as she went.  
"Okay enough of this!" Washu exclaimed "What a perverted little mind! What happened to that sweet little girl you see in the day? Okay who's next?" She walked from Sasami's bed over to her sister, Aeka's. Washu looked into the dream viewer. Aekas dream started in the midst of a fog. Aeka was looking around, in search of something. She looked diffrent...Washu couldn't put her finger on it. Oh! Aeka was in Earth clothing! She had on a What!! She had on these very blue short shorts, with a black halter top. She was in a ring or some sort, no not a ring as in a circle, but a ring as in a wresteling match. Another contestant came out, and Aeka and the other chic were fighting, Aeka was acctually winning! Summoning her Jurian powers the 'logs' came out and zapped the other girl. The referee called for the bell, Aeka was disqualified.   
"What how dare you!" Aeka summoned her powers and knocked out the ref. She than grabbed the title belt and held it above the air as a chair was slammed on her head. Aeka was knocked down by,,,Tenchi? Okay enough of this...on to the next weirdo. Tenchi.....Washu turned on the dream viewer and peered into Tenchi's dream: it started out when Tenchi was in the carrot feilds when he saw a dark figure come up from behind him, she seduiceingly walked towards Tenchi, her hair/fur going back and forth.  
"Ryo-oki, you came."  
"I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same way about you." she smoothed Tenchi's hair and started kissing him, he started kissing back hungrialy. Tenchi puled a carrot from his basket and licked it, than gave it to Ryo-oki.  
"Yuk! Enough of this dream!" Washu nearly puked at seeing those images. Washu ran out of Tenchi's room. "I'm not sure I want to see any more dreams after that one, but what the heck." Washu walked into Nobyuki's room not knowing what one she acctually went into. A sligh humming sound was heard as the machine started. Washu, Aeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kione, and Sasami were walking towards him, each were dressed in lingerie. "Grruf!" he growled as he waled towards them.  
"Okay, didn't want to see that! I'm not looking at any more dreams this thing is going to burn!" Mihoshi rushed in and said, "I want to see Kione!" she grabbed the dreamer, and ran into thier guest room and started up the machine. *"Mihoshi? What are you doing?" Kione asked in her dream.  
Mihoshi didn't answer but walked up to her. Kione grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp and smashed it over Mioshi's head. Mihoshi than fell to the floor with a thud.*  
"Well at least that one was okay." Washu signed in relief but Mihoshi cried.  
"I love Kione!"  
"We all know you do, you just annoy her sometimes."  
"No! I'm in...I'm gonna go out in space and uh patrol." she zoomed out of the room thinking * I almost gave away my secret!*   
"Time to burn this piece of trash that I should never have invented!"  
And with that she started a fire burning the dreamer, and never to see anyones dreams again.  
**The end!**  



End file.
